Hasta que la eternidad nos separe
by Gretzilla
Summary: Yamato sabe que quiere estar toda la vida con su amada Kouya , por lo que decide tratar de formalizar la relación , como? , planeando lo más cercano a una boda Shoujoai YamatoxKouya
1. Hablemos de boda

**Hasta que la Eternidad nos separe …**

**By:Gretz**

_Holaaa!!! Soy Gretel , yo escribí este fic , adoro a las zero , se me hacen una pareja de lo más genial ¡ :3 , el fic que van a leer espero que sea de su agrado y recibir reviews para saber si tengo madera para escribir shoujo-ai jajaja ,e n fin que tengan buen día! D_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------En una pequeña salita , se respiraba un aroma de café recién hecho , el olor se expandía por la estancia , el aroma llegó a la nariz de Yamato, tenía en su taza con el diseño de gato que le había regalado Kouya.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo , se habían establecido , incluso las siete lunas se había retirado ,ellas por su parte formaron un hogar , estudiaron una carrera en realidad el periodo aparentemente de falta de sensibilidad hizo que su inteligencia y razonamiento las llevara a terminarlas en un corto plazo , Kouya estudió matemáticas mientras que Yamato encontró su vocación en la Literatura , en ese momento la rubia trabajaba por su cuenta en el calor de su hogar , Kouya tenía un accesible horario que le permitía seguir con las cosas que le gustaban :estar con Yamato.

Yamato decía que la mejor forma de inspirarse era con una taza de café , su olor era sutil pero al mismo tiempo agresivo, tenía un bloqueo de inspiración de repente los sentidos se atascaron sin poderlos convertir en palabras .

Decidió hojear el periódico , siempre había algo que la animaba a reírse o en su defecto a criticarlo , se topó con la sección de sociales ella estaba segura de que contenía las noticias más absurdas jamás vistas "Hijo de político , cumple su mayoría de edad" -y eso que?- reclamaba Yamato mientras revisaba su hora , por desgracia aún le deparaban varias horas de soledad, tenía unas ganas enfermas de ir y secuestrar a Kouya , pero mientras ella no terminara su "Best seller" , no podía darse el lujo , además al parecer tenía facilidad y le agradaba esos métodos tan exactos.

Disfrutaba de indagar en sus propios pensamientos , reviviendo casi todo lo que había vivido con su zero , en ese momento , le vino la retorcida idea de "formalizar" la relación era un hecho que no querían a nadie más , pero de "novias y zeros" no pasaban , así que pensó en unirse de una forma más … "Hablemos de matrimonio"- pensó Yamato.


	2. Te doy un 2x1

Obviamente era una supuesta aberración para la iglesia católica lo cuál en lo personal le causaba mucha gracia, además no tenían parientes ni amigos lo que significaba que era la boda para ellas dos únicamente , después de investigar un rato , vio que las opciones más lindas eran nulas , le gustaba el aspecto católico del anillo de compromiso pero ya que iba a ser SU boda , quiso imponer sus reglas , así que de igual manera quería revolucionarla , que fuera algo especial , era la persona más amada , importante , bella ..de su vida , así que decidió prepararse para salir en búsqueda de algo fuera de lo común entre más especial mejor, su café se cansó de esperar y le avisó que el tiempo había pasado y no tardaba para que Kouya al fin regresara a sus brazos sin duda la hora favorita del día , así que dejo el pendiente para el siguiente día , en ese momento solo quería esperar a su pareja , pero no pensaba mencionarle nada sobre el asunto .

Al otro día la misma rutina ,6.00 am Kouya dejaba su marca en la cama , su calor se escapaba poco a poco , Yamato algunas veces fingía no sentir la notoria ausencia , pero generalmente no se aguantaba las ganas de asaltar a su amada y robarle todos los besos posibles , eso claro sin retrasarla m despeinarla , siempre la pelinegra le agradecía y recibía , por desgracia llegaba el momento de partir , cada vez que pasaba eso , Yamato le ponía velocidad para terminarlo y poder decirle a Kouya –Quédate hoy -.

Fue a la sala de siempre donde había dejado los papeles del nuevo proyecto , retomando el tema donde lo había suspendido , se había quedado en revolucionar su relación , de este modo se puso su abrigo y decidió ir a buscar aquel amuleto representativo de su amor .. o al menos uno que hiciera el intento , necesitaba que fuera : lindo , especial, único , no común, mientras pensaba eso sus ojos se posaron en una excéntrica joyería , decidió entrar y ver que curiosidades el ofrecía ,mientras avanzaba veía extrañas formas , algunas más viejas , no tardó mucho para caer en la cuenta que no era una joyería , sino una tienda de cosas antiguas.

En eso un señor canoso de estatura media , se le acercó , era el dueño y encargado del local , observó a la hermosa Yamato desde su entrada.

_-¿Qué busca? Le preguntó con su voz ronca _

_-Ah! Hola , disculpe tiene …collares? _

_-Qué tipo de collares? _

_-Mmm ..ninguno en especial, todos los que tenga _

-Entonces ven , haciendo una ademán indicándole donde estaba el mostrador , el viejo se metió a una puerta de metal un poco oxidada , se tardó unos minutos , pero al fin terminó la espera.

Tengo estos , no se si te interesen , enseñándole una variedad considerable había unos muy brillantes, pequeños y otros con una belleza medieval invaluable , pero hubo unos collares que de inmediato llamaron su atención haciéndola dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro , una sonrisa de sincera alegría.

-_Son especiales , no crees?_

-_Sin duda alguna-contestó_ Yamato

Yamato traía efectivo suficiente , pero solo contaba para un collar que el encargado notó de inmediato su cara de preocupación así que de una forma amigable le dijo

-Te _doy un 2x1 , nadie se ha interesado en estos hace muchos años_.

Yamato sabía la razón del escaso interés , obviamente nadie lo sabía tanto como ella , así que con gusto aceptó el trato , satisfecha con su compra se despidió del viejo , estaba simplemente feliz era mejor de lo que esperaba , metiendo el paquete a su bolso partiendo el camino a casa.


	3. Aprendiendo mañas

Llegó ahora no había necesidad de perder el tiempo preparando café , tenía la inspiración a un 100 , comenzó a escribir , el tiempo pasó sumamente rápido , tanto que no se percató del ruido al abrir la puerta que comúnmente desconcentraba a Yamato al instante.

Kouya llegó , lo primero que vio fue a Yamato tan concentrada –Tendré que relajarla- pensó Kouya , se acercó a ella y le dio un mordisco , Yamato sufrió un pequeño escalofrío sonrojándose al instante

_-Estas aprendiendo mis mañas – dijo con una sonrisa _

-_Es imposible no aprenderlas –dijo Kouya , tapándose casi automáticamente la boca como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una frase prohibida de ella._

_-No importa que tanto tiempo pases conmigo , te sigues avergonzando de esas frases … y eso te hace aún más linda abandonando el escritorio para poseer los labios de su compañera._

_-Qué estuviste haciendo hoy? Pregunto curiosa Yamato , Estuviste calculando cuanto me querías? Por que aquí entre "nos" , ni yo sé la respuesta , concluyó con un aire de picardía mientras la rodeaba por la cintura._

_-A decir verdad , estabas calculando cuantas cosas de esas me dices , y a cuantas de esas te acepto._

_-En serio, cuántas?_

_-1 de 20 ..y que crees? .. esta es la 1 de esas 20 , llevándose a la zero a como ellas les decían " a recuperar el tiempo perdido"_


	4. Nos declaro Yamato & Kouya

Al otro día , otra vez la misma rutina se empezaba a activar solo que esta vez Kouya resignaba ,le reclamaba a Yamato –Te he dicho que no hagas eso ..al menos no entre semana .

Yamato consiente de su mala dijo:

Para que no me extrañes tanto ..me baño contigo , no muy conforme pero agradeciendo el detalle Kouya aceptó con la cabeza.

_Bueno ya me voy_ –

-_Cuídate mucho , te espero_ , dijo sonriente Yamato

Kouya se fue , sin sospechar que al regresar sería la Sra.Nakano o viceversa? ..daba lo mismo el nombre es lo que menos le importaba.

Yamato ya tenía los collares , ahora tenia que buscar quien fuera el afortunado que las uniera , que no fuera tan "clandestino" , fue a una agencia a buscar quien pudiera , llamó a algunos números pero cuando les comentaba la relación de "más que amigas" , misteriosamente de cortaba la llamada , o la agenda se atiborraba de gente por arte de magia , no hubo ni una sola persona que se atreviera a decir " soy una mente cerrada de homo fóbico" Yamato por su parte estaba un poco frustrada , así que como nadie lo iba a hacer , no pensaba en pedir más ayuda de la que ya le habían negado , a falta de la boda legal que ella quería , esta tenia que ser compensada con los detalles , reservó una cena para dos y se fue a comprar un vestido digno para la ocasión , obviamente no podía faltar uno para la pelinegra .

Kouya entró todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la recámara , estaba un vestido negro , tendido sobre la cama con una nota diciendo "Según lo que me has mostrado , es perfecto para ti , te espero" y la tarjeta de un restaurante indicando su localización.

_Qué cosas se te ocurren_..-suspiro Kouya mientras se apresuraba a cambiarse.

Mientras eso pasaba en el restaurante la otra zero ensayaba sus líneas , no sabía como después de ese tiempo , seguía sintiendo nervios ..tenía en la caja los collares … solo esperaba en el vestíbulo , no tardó mucho para que Kouya tuviera una gran entrada , -era la entrada digna de una princesa..- se dijo a si misma la rubia.

Kouya se quitó el abrigo , vio a Yamato y caminó rápidamente hacia ella , al fin les mostraron su mesa , fue en un balcón con una vista nocturna simplemente hermosa.

_-Y a qué se debe la ocasión?- _

Ya lo verás , por el momento disfruta de la comida , diciendo en un tono misterioso sin perder lo coqueto de yamato .

Después de algunas bromas y risas , habían terminado de comer

-_Este es el momento susurró_ – Yamato..

Kouya…

La zero le prestaba total atención a la ojiazul

_Sé que esto no es necesario .. pero quiero que sepas que eres simplemente la zero más genial que he conocido ..y por eso … quiero que tomes esto , entregándole la caja con aquellos collares ._

Kouya estaba bastante sonrojada , pero tomó la caja abriéndola delicadamente , no importaba lo que fuera, sin duda ella le agradecería , cuál fue su sorpresa al ver las joyas que tenía en su mano , eran unos collares de pequeños diamantes ..formando un tal simbólico zero …

_Pero si estos son_ ¡ …-Exclamó Kouya

_Lo sé … son hermosos no es así_?

_Sin duda alguna ..pero son dos_!

-_Por eso ..te deje escoger dijo con una risita_

Era uno de diamantes negro que aunque fueran negros no significa que fueran un diamante de poco valor , el otro era blanco , simplemente recordaba a la nieve , Kouya se les quedó observando … eligió el negro , combinaba con su cabello .

_Bueno y ahora el plato principal_ ..dijo Yamato

_Te casarías conmigo .. si alguien quisiera casarnos_? –se carcajeaba Yamato por dentro .

_Claro!_ …-dijo Kouya , _que preguntas tan tontas haces, crees que si fuera legal no lo haría? _

Yamato no podía dejar de sonreír …además estaba disfrutando la vista que le ofrecía el escote de su amiga.

Kouya se dio cuenta , tratando de taparse inmediatamente

_Por qué , se ven lindos _

Haciendo que este comentario pintara de rojo la cara de Kouya .

Se acercó a ella levantándola de la silla , la abrazó por la cadera diciendo entonces ..eso fue un si ,no?

_Así que yo nos declaró … Yamato y Kouya ..hasta que la eternidad nos separe-sentenció_

Viendo los dulces ojos de Yamato , Kouya se le abalanzó terminando así , con un beso de amor , que duraría .. toda una eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
